Suprises!
by DamonSalvatore'sFutureWife x
Summary: After all Patch and Nora have been through will they be able to make it work? Lots of cliffhangers and a few unexpected twists : Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**  
****Heartbreak**

"I still can't believe i get my own guardian angel!" I exclaimed.  
Patch grinned "Dont worry," He told me "I wont let anyone hurt you,"  
"I know," I replied, and snuggled further into his chest. He smelt strongly of mint and rich earth.  
He tilted my chin up and kissed me gently, slow at first but building. An irritating buzzing sound coming from Patch's cell interrupted us. He grunted and reluctantly pulled away. He flipped open his phone and skimmed through the text.  
" Who's that?" I asked.  
"Err... Umm... Tesco!" He stuttered.  
I shrugged and walked towards my mirror scraping my tumbleweed of hair onto a tight ponytail.  
I turned around to face Patch, who was just shrugging on his jacket.  
"Where are you going?" I wondered aloud.  
"Out." He answered "See you at the resteraunt at seven" He reminded me.  
I smiled "Yes, see ya." and before i knew it the front door slammed shut Patch was gone without even a goodbye kiss. I plonked myself down on the bed. What was up with him? he was acting strange. My mobile vibrated. A message from Vee, it read;

Heyaa babz, i'll pick you up for that shopping trip in 10! Luv ya x

I quickly changed into a pair of black denim shorts and a long purple tee as the sun was scorching outside. I applied a sweep of mascara and a coat of lipgloss and slipped on my black ballet flats. I took the stairs two at a time, retrieved my purse and stepped out of my house: locked the door turned around to see Vee coming to a halt in the driveway. perfect timing. I slid in the neon.  
"So..." said Vee trying to sound bored though i could see the curiosity burning in her eyes. "Are you and Patch together? I mean, is it official?"  
" Well, yeah. I guess." I replied hoping i didnt show the surge of joy that i felt inside at telling people Patch was mine. Just mine.

As we walked onto the shop i wasn't suprised to see Marcie Millar at the checkout paying for two lacey bra's and matching thongs. I steered Vee to the otherside of the shop hoping they hadn't noticed each other. I didn't want anything to kick off. Fortunately when i looked back Marcie was already leaving the shopping center.

I trecked round the shops in search for something to wear to dinner tonight with Patch. I didn't want to look tried to hard so I settled with a silky purple dress that was tight to my curves in all the right places and then bought a pair of matching purple heels.

By 6:30 I was ready, Vee had done my make-up and I had tamed my hair into elegant spirals framing my face. I put on the dress but swapped the purple stilletos for a pair of purple ballet flats, as the heels were still a little over the top.  
And left the house Vee wishing me luck.

I entered the resteraunt and took a seat at mine and Patch's resrved table. He wasn't here yet. Five minutes passed. Five minutes turned to ten. I felt a bit embarassed so started fiddling with my mobile, trying to act cool. Eventually ten minutes became twenty. And when twenty turned to thirty i was sure he'd stood me up. He was probably at bo's arcade right now laughing at me. So when forty-five minutes came I apolagised to the waiter and left. When I tried his cell I was only sent to voicemail, so I headed for home to sulk.

I walked into my bedroom, to see Marcie Millar and Patch, in my house naked making love! Clothes including a set of what Marcie had brought earlier were scattered around my room. They were rolling around Patch's hand clutching Marcies arse.  
Patch groaned in pleasure and moaned Marcies name. "Patch," She sighed.  
Patch had promised me just earlier today that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Yet, right now, he was hurting me more than anyone else ever could.

My heart felt as if it had shattered into a thousand pieces. It didn't just hurt emotionally but physically too. This pain was undescribable, no words could come close to compare. I felt the colour drain from my face. Tears brimming. My legs buckled underneath me. The ache in my heart hurt so much I could barely breathe, as though someone really had tore my heart out.  
They hadn't even realised I was there until I cried out in physical pain. Marcie fell off the bed and Patch jumped to his feet. My breathing was rugged and I was kneeling on the floor clutching my chest where the unbearable ache was. Tears still threatning to overflow.

"Angel?" A confused voice whispered to my mind. I peeked up through my lashes to see Patch standing before me in nothing but boxers.  
"What is it, Angel?" Another message straight to my head. He reached up to wipe away the tears that were now flowing uncontrollably, but I swatted his hand away. "Angel, please."  
I was know clutching my chest, sobbing helplessly. He had to ask what was wrong didn't he, I thought.  
He had stood me up, come to my house and made love with Marcie Millar - My worst enemy - In my bed!  
Then I remembered he could read my thoughts and that he'd heard that, before I could register his facial expression the darkness swallowed me up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Break-Up**

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. "Nora," A voice I instantly recognised as Patch's.  
I looked up to see the ceiling of my bedroom. I rolled onto my side and saw Patch and Vee intently watching my every move.  
I remembered Marcie and Patch from last night. "GET out!" I hissed looking at Patch. "Nora?" This time it was Vee.  
Patch's eyes were full of hurt and regret. "Now! You cheating jerk!"  
Vee sucked in her breath. "Cheating?" Vee asked. "Yeah," I replied. "H-H-him and Ma-marcie, i-in my bed, last n-night." I told her holding back the tears. Vee turned to Patch, "Get out now, and never come back!"  
"Nora, Please!" He begged. I pointed at the door and turned my back to him as he left the room. I heard the front door shut and I let the tears spill. Vee came round and hugged me.  
"Nora, Im sorry," She said hugging me. I hugged her back as I wept into her shirt.

The next day Vee gave me a ride to school. My heart throbbed when I saw Patch' jeep in the parking lot. As me and Vee made our way to our lockers arms linked we saw Patch and Marcie in a passionate embrace, kissing each other hungrily Vee squeezed my arm. I turned to face her and smiled, showing her I didn't care, but inside my heart was reminding me taht actually I really did care!

I stayed clear of Patch that morning, but by bioligy I had no other option than to face him. "Nora," He said gently.  
"Patch." I said flatly.  
"Please," He said.  
"Save it, for someone who cares what you have to say" I said harshly. And ignored him the rest of the lesson.

After school I went to Bo's arcade, its the first time i'd been there without Patch. It felt good. I saw Rixon in the corner on his own. I walked over to him.  
"Hey," I said cheerfully.  
"Why, Hello Nora!" He said in his enthusiastic Irish accent.  
"Wanna drink?" He asked.  
I nodded, I wanted something to take my mind off Patch so I ordered a champagne. After 4 champagnes I was pretty drunk! Rixon was thrashing me in a game of pool. But to be honest we were both drunk.

When the game finished Rixon had won but all i ahd was a fiver and surely someone like Rixon wouldn't be interested in a meer five pounds! And I definitely wasn't giving him my car, remembering when Patch told me he'd won his jeep in a game of pool.  
"So.. " I said casually. "What do you want?"  
"A kiss" He said his words slurring together.  
Well, I though I was single, I knew it would get at Patch though he probably weren't gonna find out and besides I could use me beind drunk as an excuse. In the end I just thought 'what the heck' so I stepped forward, wrapped my arms round his neck. I kissed him hard, after a bit i began to get used to it and it wasnt so bad.  
He brought his hands up where one rested on the small of my back one on my shoulder.  
Somehow I ended up ont he pool table Rixon on top of me and not once had we broke the kiss. Eventually I sat up, I glanced up, I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Patch.

He was staring at me and Rixon he'd obviously saw that little scene. Hurt, shock , betrayal and a little anger filled his eyes. Even though what he had done was One-hundred times worse, I still felt guilty. Tears filled his eyes. Patch, who never cried. I wanted to run up to him and hug him tell him im sorry and that everything would be alright.  
And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
****Okay, so I know the last few chapters have been short so i'll try to make this longer! :D Also I'd like to say thankyou to 'Hearts of Pyjamas Ash x' for leaving some nice reviews and helpful advive, check out her fanfiction storys too. Believe me, they are awesome!******

Suspense

When I got home I lay on my bed and cried into my pillow. I wondered what Patch was doing right now ? Was he with Marcie? It hurt me so much seeing Patch like that earlier, his eyes filled with tears. Patch, who never cries. And thinking it was me to be the cause of them. I hated myself for that, right now. Tomorrow at school I thought, tomorrow i'll explain to him I was drunk.

The next day when I saw Patch in the parking lot I walked over to him.  
"Patch," I whispered ready to tell him what had happened but he just turned his back to me and walked away, without so much as a second glance. I sighed and headed for English.

I didn't see Patch after that until bioligy. I wanted to tell him the truth but strangely i felt shy; i'd never felt that way around Patch before. Before I knew it the bell rang and i hadn't even had a chance to explain to Patch the truth. I'd spent all lesson staring at him. His muscular body. His sexy black hair. His coal black eyes.

Patch jumped from his seat and before I knew it he was strolling down the corridor. "Patch!" I shouted after him he'd obviously heard, but had just chose to ignore me. It looked like it was gonna be me having to chase after him now.

I turned round to see Marcie Millar standing before me, two barbie doll clones at her sides.  
"Look, Grey." She threatened, pushing me up against a locker. "Patch, dosen't want you anymore, he wants me! Okay? So stay away from him! Its obvious hes ignoring you, to him your just an embarassment-" Without even realising it, I slapped Marcie round the face so hard she got a big red blotchy hand mark on the side of her face .

I looked up to see Patch walking towards us. I spun on my heel and began to walk away when a strong hand caught hold of my wrist and spun me back round to face him. I tamed my eyes on my shoes, if Patch didn't want me I wasn't going to get caught staring dreamily at him making myself look like an idiot.

"Did you see that?" Marcie asked Patch.  
"Yeah, I saw it." He said flatly.  
Marcie wrapped her arms round Patch' neck and went to pull him in for a kiss, but he turnsed to face me, stopping her. I looked up at Marcies incredulious expression and felt my own turn smug.

Patch pulled me in for a hug, and I wraped my arms around his waist - tight, and snuggled into his chest and was rewarded with a strong wiff of earthy, mint - a smell I really missedthese last couple of days. He buried his face into my hair and I sighed in happiness.

"I'm so sorry Patch! What you saw yesterday, I mean... well, I was drunk. I didn't realise-"  
"Woah," He cut in, in a deep husky voice I also missed."Its okay."  
"Nora," He started. "about Marcie it was a mistake, a really really silly mistake, I mean she came on to me and-"  
"Patch," I butted in not wanting to hear any more. "Lets forget about it. Okay?" He nodded.  
I peered over his shoulder to see Marcie still stood there. "Really silly mistake, am I?" She sounded bewildered. She raised her hand and flung it toward Patch. Lucky for Patch his reflexes were quicker, he ducked and Marcies wrist came in full tact with a locker. She shrieked, before stalking of down the corridor.

Patch turned his attention back to me and leant forwards, I parted my lips as Patchs met mine. His tounge edging past my lips, as I opened my mouth wider to let more of him in.  
When our lips eventually parted I found we had an audience; a few people from our bioligy class, a few of Patch's friends and Vee. I felt my cheeks flush slightly.  
I turned my gaze to Patch's face and took in his infamous devilish smirk, I could feel the same of my own expression.

After school, we headed for Bo's arcade, so Patch and Rixon could make-up. I wandered into the toilets to 'check my hair' but it was just an excuse to give them some alone time. I opened the ladies room door and thats when I saw her.  
Standing in front of me was..

Dabria. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Becca Fitzpatrick and I have nothing to do with Hush Hush.****Visitor  
****  
**"Dabria?" I choked out her name barely a whisper.  
"Nora." She sneered.  
"What do you think? I've come back for Patch."  
"Well, If hes going to be in the loo, I suggest you try the gents. I don't expect you'll find him in the womens although he does have a thing for ladies rooms, come to think about it. Ive actually had several encounters with him in girl' toilets!" I blabbered on trying to distract her, hoping Patch will come soon, I didn't know what he'd be able to do though it seemed quite unlikely he was going to charge into the womens loo, looking for me.  
By the impatient expression on her face it appeared I didn't have very long left before her patience wore out.  
I panicked! What could I do to hold her back? Even if it were a few seconds. I did the first thing that came into my head.  
"Okay." I said solemly. "Kill me."  
"What?" Dabria asked incrediously. My plan had worked she'd paused. I shrieked and pointed to the corner of the room  
-though there was nothing there- she spun on her heel.  
I took advantage of the situation of her having her back to me and swung to face the door. I grabbed the handle and managed to wrench open the rusty old thing, unfortunately for me the door creaked. Before I had enough time to go through the door she tried to haul me into the middle of the bathroom again.  
I refused to let go of the handle knowing if I let go of the handle she would kill me anyway. I used both hands to cling on with all my strength. I was so scared when I tried to scream I made no sound at all.  
How unconvenient, I thought, when I don't want Patch to read my mind he reads it, when I want him to, he dosent!  
I felt a searing hot burning pain shoot through my head, she's slammed my head against the door. I screamed. She smashed my head into the door again and chucked me into the corner. The floor was covered in pools of warm, red liquid. Blood.  
Someone screamed my head snapped up.

"Angel," Patchs voice stood out over Dabrias screams. "Run, wait for me in the jeep!" He told me. I obeyed. When I got to the car, I looked in the wing mirror the only blood I had on me was a slight cut on my scalp,where my head had hit the door. It took me quite a while to figure out it was Dabrias blood in the bathroom.

Relief washed over me as I saw Patch walking towards the jeep. Fortunately, he didn't look injured.  
He climbed in and turned his body to face me. "What happened in there?" He asked. "I heard a sceam, I rushed in you were curled up in a ball in the corner Dabria ready to murder you! What an adventurous trip to the toilet," He said cockily.

"What did you do?" I asked.  
"Well..." He started."Before Dabria fell she was a higher rank than me as you know, Soo, they get second chances. So when they have there wings ripped out they grow back one more time. But angels like me only have wings grow the once."

"Oh," Was all I could say, to me that didn't seem fair.  
We pulled over at the side of my house. He came round to open the door for me. I stepped down. I looked up at him, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and kissed him with all the passion i'd kept to myself these last few day thrown into that kiss but ten times more.  
I reluctantly pulled away, Patch arranged to pick me up for school the next day I agreeed and we said our goodbyes.

When I got inside I traipsed up the stairs in a daze I still hadn't fully wrapped my head round these last few days so much has happened in such a short amount of time.  
The sharp sound of my ringtone pulled me out of my trancelike daze and back into now. I checked the called ID; Vee.  
I picked it up and balanced it inbeteween my shoulder and ear.  
"Hello," I said, Half yawning.

"Where have you been? Ive been trying to get hold of you for ages! Ive been worried sick-"  
"Vee" I cut in. "It said one missed call!"  
"Still!" She argued.  
"Anyway what was up beteween you and Patch earlier one minute your telling me you hate him,he cheated on you, blah blah" She said in a bored tone. "And now your all over each other again" I sighed.  
After that I zoned out just umm-ing and ahh-ing and agreeing at appropriate times.

When me and Vee exchanged goodnight words and I turned off the conversation. I found two messages from Patch; 'Call me.' I instantly dialled his number. He picked up on the first ring.  
"Hello," He breathed.  
"Patch," I greeted him.  
"Nora," He said. " Nora, Im so sorry!"  
"Patch!" I excalimed "Patch what is it?!"  
"Im sorry Nora, Its Marcie ... Shes.. Shes.. Pregnant!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou to : - bananafreak97 - and - xXxCrAzY4VaMpIrEsxXx - for some ideas on my story!**

"Marcie is.. pregnant" I choked on the last word. This was just the beginning, at the moment I was in shock.  
"Im so sorry" He whispered.  
"So that baby is going to be a forever reminder of your little fling!" I shouted angry now.  
"Nora, it was a moment of weakness. I mean - dont think im not thoroughly ashamed of myself - she texted saying to come quick it was important. I went one moment we were having a drink then I dont really remember much. But Nora your not the only oine hurt I still remember you and Rixon..."  
"I was drunk!"  
"So. Was. I." He stated.  
I sighed and hung up thinking things through.

I woke up the next morning alarm clock beeping and flashing 6:30 in illuminous red text numbers. I huffed, counted to ten and reluctantly heaved myself out of bed.  
Once I was showered, dressed and breakfasted. I went to go and wait for Vee when the doorbell rang. I got up and went to investigate, I put my eye to the peephole to see Patch stood at the door box of chocolates in hand.  
I swung the door open hands on hips scowl plasted onto my face staring at him.  
"What?" I demanded breaking the silence. He just smirked. And handed me the box of chocolates. I stared at the box in two different kinds of shock.  
"I know, I don't seem the chocolates kindof guy. I knew you'd think that so I simply had to prove you wrong." He defended himself cleearly seeing the expression on my face.  
"Not JUST that. So you think by giving me a box of chocolates everything will be okay? Well ive got news for you Patch Capriano, It wont! Now get out my house! Vee will be hear soon!"  
"About that," He said cheekily."I arranged with Vee i'd pick you up today." A smug grin streched across his lips.  
Vee was so in for it! Woah, Nora, I thought. Vee didn't know. I took a few deep breathes before marching over and hopping inside the jeep.

" So, about this baby." I said casually. "I guess you're going to be spending alot of time with Marcie now, huh?"  
"Well," He said. "About the baby, You see with me being an angel and all, this baby isn't going to be 100% human and I cant take chances with Marcie the biggest gossip in the city knowing that im an angel. Imagine if when the baby comes out, it has wings? For example, How will I explain that? So, I have to get rid of it, Or at least make her think shes got rid of it."  
"I like the sound of that plan!" I said cheerily, now.

Most of the day, Patch was inside marcies head - Making her think she kept falling and banging her stomach on tables - According to Patch the baby was five weeks already! I didn't even want to think how long they'd been seeing each other behind my back. I pushed that thought away.

After a few weeks's of Patch messing with Marcies head she was due a scan. Patch had insisted on coming with her. - But just to mess with her mind again - Hed promised to tell me what happened when he got back and when he got back he stuck to his promise, And sent me the memort telepaphically.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Patch's Flashback:_

"Im afraid to say your baby is not alive. Im sorry. I'll give you two a moment."  
Well thats what Patch made Marcie think, what he'd really said was:  
"I am fortunate to say your baby is fine. Congratualtions, i'll give you two a moment."  
The moment the doctor walked out Marcie had broke down in tears while Patch tried to comfort her.

  
I blinked as I came back to the present.  
"So," Said Patch down to business now. "Im going to have to get her to drink and put some drugs in the drink. But angel I promise you nothing will ever happen like that again. Only with you." He added, smirking at his own cocky remark.

The next day at delphic, we wandered the arcade, rode most the rides and then we came face to face with the archangel. I'd only ever riden it once and it wasn't an experience i wished to remember!  
"Ride the archangel with me." Patch insisted. "I bet you can't go without screaming." He challenged. he knew I like to bet against him. Loved proving him wrong.  
"On one condition." I told him. "No mind games!" He chuckled but nodded.  
"Were up, next." He warned. I felt queasy looking up at the top of the ride, it was so high!  
"Backing out so easy,Angel? He asked. "No," I croaked.

The ride was nearly finished, we were at the very top of the peak of the ride right now it would swoop down then be over. When a sudden movement caught my eye. I peeked across to see Patch's hand fiddling with my seat belt. "I said NO mind games." I said firmly.  
"This isn't a mind game." He whispered. His hand was so close to unbuckling my belt, his finger arched ready to click the button, I was on edge watching him intently, so on edge I hadn't realised i'd screamed while we was swooping down to the ground.

"I won the bet!" Patch teased. "And soon i'll come to collect." He grinned. Walked over to me and kissed me hard.

When Patch dropped me off home, I was suprised as he jumped out too and walked to the door, patiently waiting for me to unlock the door. I gave him a confused look as i approached the door, He just shrugged. We walked in i shut the door behind us, and walked over to lay on the Patch came and lay on top of me. His hand exploring my thighs and the length of my back, as we kissed meanwhile in a passionate embrace.  
I tilted my head back and sighed Patchs name as his lips travelled my neck. "Say my name like that again," He begged. I obeyed.

I slid my hands under his shirt feeling the planes of his chest. He moaned.  
"Please," He begged." Please can I collect now?"  
I yanked of his top. And then abruptly pushed him off me. He looked bewildered.  
But then grinned as I took his hand and led him along the hall. He picked me up at the end of the hall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he never broke the kiss once as he carried me upstairs. Once we had tackled the stairs. He carried me through the landing and pushed open my bedroom door with one hand.  
He froze. I followed his gaze, to see Dabria paerched on my bed.  
Not again, I thought again. especially not now!_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell do you want now, Dabria?!" Patched demanded, angrily.  
"I just wanted to come and say sorry to Nora," Dabria said inocently.  
"You think you can fool us Dabria?! Were not that stupid!" Patch shouted. A fist clenched at his side the other protectively infront of me.  
"I just wanted to speak to Nora in private." She said.  
"Go to hell," Patch snarled.  
"Patch," I said softly stroking his cheek. "I'll just be in the other room, You can wait right outside if you like" I dont know why, I just suddenly felt sorry for Dabria.  
She was mesing with my mind, I could tell. I couldn't arrange what thoughts were hers and what ones were mine.  
Patch sighed and nodded, "But only if you leave the door slightly ajar," He added. I nodded, kissed him on the cheek and turned to the bathroom.

Once we were insisde with the door slightly ajar, I perched upon the sink. "So.. what do you want?" I asked, curiously.  
No reply. I was about to ask her again when her mouth crushed on mine. My cries were muffled into her lips, she just thought I was responding to her.I bit her lip like I had once done with Patch's but she eith didn't notice or just chose to ignore it.  
Her hands travelled up my shirt and massaged my breasts. I was helpless as my hands were trapped behind my back. Her hands slid down my stomach and inside my panties she tugged them down with her hands then pulled them the rest of the way down with her feet. without once breaking the kiss - so I couldn't call Patch.  
As soon as her lips moved towards my hips area, I shrieked Patch's name as lous as I could.

He burst through the door, if I wasn't so embarassed at the situation I would have laughed at his shocked expression his mouth forming a little O.  
He charged over and shoved Dabria against the wall with one hand, while pounding her in the face with the other. I scrambled to put my clothes back on.  
_This was meant to be mine and Patch's night, _I thought. _And it ended up being mine and Dabria's. _I didn't want to think about what could have happened if I hadn't called Patch when I did.  
I looked up to see Parch poised to chuck dabria out the window, When I shouted "Stop" They both looked confused.  
"Bring her here," I told patch. He brought her over her hands in one of his clenched fists.  
He smiled understanding what I meant as I continually slapped Dabria round the face. I liked to see her the helpless and vunerable one for a change. _Anyway_, I thought knowing Patch would be listening in on my mind, _I was the victim, I should be the one doing the payback!  
_When Patch smirked I knew he'd heard loud and clear.

When I was finished with Dabria and Patch had got rid of her, I sank down on the couch and into Patch's broad, muscular chest. I sighed and closed my eyes exhausted.  
"Patch?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you make me some cocoa" He chuckled and strolled into the kitchen, a few minutes later he reappeared with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.  
"Umm," I moaned, sipping at the chocolate heaven. "This is good." I told him. He just smirked and rolled his eyes.  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep against Patchs chest.  
Warm, safe and loved.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I hope you liked that, Im sorry its short but I have been getting alot of homework recently... But a short chapter is better than nothing guys, Right?  
Anyways 13 more reviews and I will publish the next chapter, But only when i have recieved 13 more comments :)  
Thankyou for your support! Remember review and I will update sooner!  
Hugs :)  
Anon x


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews people! By the way, if you like twilight, read 'An Easter Story' By –Cananas-**

I woke up in my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Patch?" I asked groggily.

"Mmm-hmm?" He replied.

"Nothing, just checking your still here." He chuckled.

"I'm going to get some breakfast," I told him after I'd changed into some decent clothes.  
I bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Patch following close behind me.

"Patch?" I asked while buttering some toast.

"Wassup?" He answered.

"What are you doing today?"

"Well, I'm going to see Marcie-"

I was about to protest but he cut me off.

"I still have some unfinished baby business to do, remember? I may have tricked Marcie into thinking her baby's dead but really it's still in their." I grunted but nodded despite myself.

I ripped off some toast and swallowed loudly, before sipping  
some hot cocoa.

"Well, I have to go now, I'll be back soon" And with that he gave me a peck on the cheek and left.

When I finished my breakfast I decided to call Vee.

"Vee?"

"Babe!" Vee exclaimed.

"What are you up to, today?"

"If you count homework and TV as doing something, then yeah." She giggled.

"Well did you want to come over? Patch has gone out" I told her.

"Okay, I'll be their in ten!" She said enthusiastically. I hung up after agreeing and unbelievably exactly ten minutes later Vee turned up.

"What shall we do first?" Vee wondered aloud, once she was inside.

"Watch a movie? Shopping?" I suggested.

"Watch a movie!" Vee repeated.  
"We chose twilight: New moon and settled down with a big tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish food ice cream.

Just over two hours later when the film had finished, and Vee had painted my toenails a blood red, and I was about to start on hers, Patch burst through the door a big smile plastered on his face…

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while… But don't worry I've got it all planned out now :D Please review it gives me motivation to update more and sooner!**

Review

Review

Review


	8. Chapter 8

**If anyone has a good idea for a title and summary for this story please tell me on review! Im not so happy about the ones I have now :( Their not very... Catchy, attracting. Thanks x**

I'm not getting that much reviews lately... Hmm :| Am I not as good at this as I was before?  
Disowner :(  
Me: I do not own Hush hush *Sigh*

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Vee looked at me expectantly, then at Patch and back again looking like a cartoon character.

"I'll leave you two to it shall I?" She sighed.

I felt slightly guilty. Ever scince I'd found out Patch was my guardian angel, I was spending a lot of time with him and couldn't help but feel Vee was getting slightly left out. I think she noticed too. We'd always promised not to let a boy come beteween us. I'd always thought if anyone were to break that rule it'd be her.

I hugged her and we said our good byes.  
I was eager to find out what had Patch smiling like a cheshire cat.  
I watched Vee drive away and turned to face an unusually cheerful Patch.

"What?" I asked desperately.

"Well, I got rid of the baby..."

"And...?" I dug deeper.

"You know what it is really" He smirked.

"Patch!" I sighed exasperated. "What on earth are you going on about?!"  
He tutted.

"Well..." He said, purposefully dragging out the tension.

"Well what?" I demanded.

"Guess" He chuckled.

"Grrr" I growled. "Why did you bother telling me if you're gonna make me guess? I. Have. No. Idea!" I shouted.

He huffed. "You're no fun. Well I'm... human!"

I jumped into his arms momentarily fogeting he wasn't an angel anymore though I'd only just this second been told. I knocked him over.

"Owww!" He moaned. I laughed and kissed him, letting him feel what it has been like for me.  
My hands slipped under his shirt and I let my hands roam the planes of his chest.

He growled, his breath tickling my ear.

"I can't believe what I've been missing out on!" He grunted. I giggled.

"Wait," I pulled back.

"So you're not my guardian angel anymore?" Disappointment plain in my tone and plastered onto my facial expression.

"No, not anymore angel." I huffed.

"But," He said.

I looked up, my eyes filled with hope.

"As you're so prone to danger," He teased. "You have been placed with a new guardian angel.."

"Who?" I asked confused.

He grinned. "Rixon,"

"Oh." Was all I could say. now I was not expecting that.

After a few minutes of akward silence, I got up and sauntered over to the calendar. I turned around to see Patch looking at me eyebrows knitted together trying to figure out my actions.

"What are you doing, Angel?"  
I held up my index finger signaling him to wait a moment.  
After finding a pen I marched up to the calendar and wrote on todays date;

_PATCHS BIRTHDAY! :D_

In capitals letters with a smiley face.

The next morning when I woke up, I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard as Vee honked the horn of her neon. I smiled and rushed out to the car, I was glad I needed some time with Vee.  
I settled down and turned my torso in Vee's direction.

"You'll never guess what!" She gushed.

"What?" I smiled, playing along.

"I met this guy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I wanted to wait until things became more official. You know?"

I didn't know but nodded anyway, signaling her to carry on.

"Well, hes amazing! So confident, rough, sexy... Edgy." She defined.

"What's his name?" I questioned.

"Rixon." She told me.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, so I hope you like this chapter.**

If you like my writing and you want me to carry on with the story click that sexy button saying review! ;D

You see, you fulfill that buttons purpose and write a review, Feed it you're thoughts on this story so far. Then that little button will feed me motivation to carry on writing.

You see I've been feeling down lately and down feel up to writing stories so please review`they cheer me up!

If you have an account or not it dose not matter as long as your review!

Also I need a beta so if anyone is willing to do that for me or point me in the right direction to finding one please let me know.

I also need ideas for things that could happen, Suggestion, tips, ideas, thoughts, opinions, advice just PLEASE tell me on review.

The more reviews I get the sooner I will update!  
Thankyou, Hugs, Anon x


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while now and, I'm sorry for that I've just got a lot of things going on tight now… My boyfriend dumped me D: And lots of other things; Friendship problems etc… You know.  
Anyway thanks to:**

Solo-Rider '-D, Te Amo XxxX, -SkyeVolturi-, RedRozaLove and xxkissesandcuddlesxx

For reviewing the last chapter! ** x It means a lot.**

****

"Rixon!" I squealed.

"Do you know him?" Asked Vee.

I didn't know what to answer.

I sighed. "Yes," I said finally. "Well, If it's the same one," I added, "Which it probably is as there isn't many Rixon's."

We both chuckled.

A few moments passed as I watched the trees and bushes outside the window whizzing past though I was becoming a little sick.

"I know!" She burst outsuudenly, unexpectedly.

"What, Not another of your crazy ideas!" I exclaimed.

"Not this time,"

"What then?"

"Me, Rixon, You, Patch…" She edged.

"Yeahh? And?" I asked.

"Ugh!" She huffed. "Double date!" She said in a 'duh' tone. 

"I don't know Vee…" I whined.

"Pretty please," She pleaded, I was not swayed. "With a cherry on top!" She added seeing that was not enough to persuade me.

"It'll be great!" She promised! "You'll have such an amazing time! We all will!" She told me.

She gave me puppy dog eyes that worked every time.

"Fine!" I said giving in, crossing my arms over my chest in defeat.

She started bouncing up and down in her seat in a happy dance.

"You won't regret it!" She said happily.

"I better not," I muttered under my breath as we drove to school.

I wonder if Patch will like that idea.

When we arrived at school I hopped out the car and walked towards Patch who was leaning casually against his Jeep, A smile plastered to his face.

"Hi," I said as he enveloped me in a hug.

"Good morning, Angel," He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Err… We have a double date with Rixon and Vee…Tonight" I said looking over at Vee who nodded encorougingly, " Yeah, Tonight," I confirmed. " Okay..?" I told him though it sounded more like a question.

He smirked and nodded. Still as sexy as ever, I thought, glad he could no longer read my mind.

School passed in a blur and before I knew it the bell rang signalling end of the school day.

Vee drove me home and I was all the while dreading about tonight.

_

**Please review, Sorry that wasn't too long but it's my bedtime! Hehe x**

So please review…!x


	10. Chapter 10

I traipsed up the stairs towards my room, Vee in tow, to start getting ready for the double date tonight.

"You have to let me do your hair and make up!" She gushed once we got into my bedroom.

"Vee!" I whined.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know I hate you doing my makeup and hair!" I moaned. 

She jutted her bottom lip into a pout.

"O-Kay" I sighed. I gave in way to easily.

"Yay!" She said sang, happily.

"Just get it over with…" I groaned.

"One second." She murmured as she gathered a list of things from around the room.

"I'm ready she chimed as she pushed me down onto a stool in front of the mirror.

After about two hours of straightners, curlers, dresses and a LOT of unrecognisable makeup I was all dolled up and ready to go.

Halfway through descending the stairs the doorbell rang, I bounded down the last few steps and slowed down as I neared the door not wanting to look eager.

"Good evening angel," Patch greeted me as I opened the front door. "You look beautiful." He added looking me up and down, as I stepped outside the front door and into the starry night.

I blushed.  
"Thank you," I replied.  
"You look amazing too." I told him honestly.

He wore black trousers, black suede shoes, A white shirt, black tie and blazer.

This time it was his cue to be embarrassed.

"C'mon! Lets go!" Rixon called over his shoulder in his heavy Irish accent, as him and Vee walked ahead of us towards Patch's jeep.

On the way to the restaurant it was silent, the only noise of mine an Vee's quiet small talk.

When we arrived Patch escorted me out of the jeep and to my seat in a booth in the corner.

Vee and Rixon arrived shortly after and sat down too.

I was sat next to Vee and opposite Patch.

Patch was next to Rixon and opposite me.  
Rixon was next to Patch and opposite Vee.  
Vee was next to Vee and opposite Rixon.

She squealed, so silently that only I could here as she squeezed my hand excitedly.

I was fuming when the waitress came over and started flirting with Patch!  
Could she not tell this was a double date?

I looked up to see Patch smirking at me.

I ordered a curry so did Patch, and Rixon and Vee both ordered a mushroom ravioli.

We all talked and laughed as we ate.

Not long after our food arrived a group of teenage boys, I didn't recognise, came and sat at the table next to us.

Patch and Rixon were looking at each other and exchanging wary looks, no doubt having a telepathic conversation.

Then I remembered Patch was human, It must be Rixon then. I thought to myself.

There was an awkward silence, why had everyone become so silent.

I looked over to the table next to us, and the boy who looked to be the main of the group, winked at me.

I gasped, shocked, and looked around to see if Patch had caught that, the angry expression on his face told me he had.

"Shall we go?" I asked, breaking the silence as the tension grew.

"Yes." Said Patch and Rixon at the same time, quickly.

As we stood up, Rixon came and stood protectively in front of me.

I know he was my guardian angel and all, but shouldn't he be stood in front of Vee? 

Patch looked hurt, so I looked at Rixon gave him a cold look as I sauntered towards Patch and clasped his hand.

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

Wolf whistles erupted from the table of boys.

"Alright, gorgeous?" They were saying and "Anytime, babe!" And stuff like that.

Patch stiffened beside me and I rubbed soothing circles in his hand.

He paid and relaxed as he led me out the restaurant.

**_**

What did you think?

Did you like it?

Please, let me know! Thanks! 


End file.
